Master
by AlixLalonde
Summary: ((Note:This is an AU)) For 2.4 sweeps all Aradia Megido has known is pain. Pain has been inflicted by her former Masters since she was just 6 sweeps old. When she's told shes to have another Master she is horrified until she finds out just who it is.


At 6 sweeps old I had dreamed that I had my whole life to explore the possibilities. That I could explore all of Alternia and make something of myself. But like all dreams, mine came to an end. My dreams were shattered when they kidnapped me, the slave catchers that is. Instantly I'd been sold to some old male troll with a long beard. On my first night I was violated in a way that no one should ever at that moment I knew that no matter what I did, I would never be the same. I was traded to another Master soon after that. But it didn't matter. They were all the same. They wanted the same, did the same. Only the faces changed but after so long they all blurred together into a mishap of nothing. I remember it must have been my 4th or 5th master who after severely beating me then pulling me up by my hair hissed in my ear how I'd always be a slave, that I was nothing more and would never be. I believed who and who wouldn't? After being whipped to where your flesh is being torn off, the taste of your own blood is almost permanent in your mouth and your sobs are no longer sobs but screams of agony you'll believe anything anyone says. I remember the day that everything changed though. Every single detail is fresh in my mind as though it had happened just yesterday.

I'd woken up from one of that Masters many violations. He stood over me with a disgusted look on his face. "Get some clothes on you rust blood filth" he had snarled and threw my torn up skirt at me. I'd stood up cautiously before dressing myself in the rags he called clothes. Trash for the Trash he used to say. After I'd finished he spat on my face and told me that I was leaving. The confusion in my look must have reminded him that I had no clue of his affairs. "Ive sold you to someone else. You are too repulsive to stay here any longer. You must leave instantly, get out of my sight slave." I looked at him with wide uncertain eyes and he backhanded me hard enough to fall to my knees. "Although that is where you belong, get up immediately and leave." I had rushed out of his respiteblock and into the hallway where another older servant awaited me. She smiled a sad smile and led me to an awaiting travel car. "You're off to a better place now." she whispered in my ear before departing back to the Masters Hive. I crawled into the back seat before the driver pulled away. He looked at me through the the rear view mirror and winked. "D-do you know about this new Master of mine?" I'd asked him. He smiled. "Some fancy blue blood i heard. Of course that could just be some trashy slave gossip but who knows." He shrugged and looked back at the road. I bit my lip which is still a nervous habit of mine and watched the landscape as we rushed by. I figured it would be a long ways away since Master has someone actually drive me. If the distance were short enough he might of made me walk or something else. I tried to stay awake, I can swear to Gog on that but I ended up falling asleep.

It was the drivers whistle that woke me. I could see my new masters hive from our distance. It was enormous and Gothic looking. Some how it seemed incredibly familiar but I knew it was no Master I'd had before. "Guess the Gossip was true." The driver said as he pulled up. A young friendly slave girl waited at the front doors. I thanked and waved to the driver as he pulled away after I got out. "My name is Abelin." She introduced herself. She was a bronze blood which I could tell from her bull eyes gleamed with a sort of happiness that I had not seen for quite a long I could introduce myself she was already running up the stairs to the front entrance. I followed her lead and ran out of breath by the time I reached the front doors which were already open. "Come on Aradia! There is so much to show you!" she squeaked and began to run inside. I dragged my feet to follow her, no longer excited by the idea of a new looked back and saw that I wasn't frolicking down the hall like her. She zoomed back over to me and took my hand in hers. "Whats wrong Aradia?" She whispered. I chewed on my lip before I responded. "What is this New Master like?" She laughed and smiled."Oh he is the best! He never makes us do anything ridiculous and he has never laid a hand on us for no reason. He is a gentle troll and very respectable. Although he sweats a lot." She whispered the last part really quietly and giggled. I breathed in a deep sigh of relief. While she showed me through the Master's giant hive I couldn't help but notice a few musclebeast portraits and robots littered throughout the hive. I waved them off knowing not to judge the new Master off of his home decor. We passed one room in which Abelin did not go into. "That is Masters work room, never go in there unless he calls upon you to." I nodded, absorbing the final room she showed me was mine. "This is your room, usually slaves sleep in the slave quarters in the basement but Master insisted you have your own room to yourself since you are his personal slave." She smiled sweetly to sugarcoat what she'd just said. I had a sick feeling in my stomach. I couldn't go through this again. I couldn't stand to be violated not one more time. I could feel myself about to get sick. Abelin rushed out of the room and ran back in with a bowl in which I let out all sickness and worry. She took the bowl from me and led me to a bathroom where I rinsed out my mouth. Abelin returned after she'd disposed of the bowl and its remains."No no Aradia. Not that kind of personal slave you silly. Like running errands and fetching him a nice glass of milk. Master has never touched any of us slave girls in an inappropriate manner." She said and nodded reassuringly. Now, its almost dinner and the Master requested you join him."

Sure enough it had been dinner time, the car trip and tour of the hive had been much longer than I'd expected, Abelin let me wash my hair in one of the bathrooms and she'd combed it out.I began to like Abelin quite a bit. She was so cheerful and quirky that it almost made me feel the same way. After she'd finished combing it out she handed me a new skirt and shirt. The skirt was just like the torn one I had on but was not ripped and looked brand new. The shirt had my Aries symbol like the one I wore but instead of being a rust red it was blue. I quickly changed after Abelin left the room and realized the problem right away. The clothes were extremely too tight and too shirt hardly made it past my navel and clung onto my extra large bust. The skirt dug into my waist and hardly made it to my ankles. Because I didnt particularly want my stomach showing I had to pull the top of my skirt up to where the shirt met which only made the skirt hit halfway down my shins. I stepped out of the room and Abelin looked me eyebrows arched and she cleared her throat before escorting me down to the dining room. We stood outside the large doors to the dining room where I froze up. I was scared of what was behind that door. What if it was worse than what I had endured. What if Abelin had been lying and he really was a monster? I took slow breaths before opening up the doors to reveal my new Master.


End file.
